


New Socks

by gracefulblue



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Lesbian AU, based on a true pair of socks, fun fact did u know there's a shop in old town sacramento that sells only socks?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulblue/pseuds/gracefulblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, ever the attentive girlfriend, has gotten Sherlock a brand new pair of socks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Socks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first johnlock fic, so please tell me if you like it! I'm trying to start writing more, so feed back would be much appreciated! Also, I don't know how to gift things on here, so if anyone could make sure Fae [faetalities](http://faetalities.tumblr.com/) see's this, that would be swell <3
> 
> also, you can find me on tumblr at [graceful-blue](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/graceful-blue) and [this-au-is-gold](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/this-au-is-gold)

The door to the upstairs flat of 221B Baker Street didn’t even make it all the way closed. If a thief snuck in looking for all of Sherlocks money, she would gladly help him look--not that she would even be awake for that. 

 

She could handle staying awake for days on end when she was focused on a case, even enjoyed it more often than not. The thrill of the chase, the itch that got under her skin from a good and proper puzzle, the rush of pride racing through her veins when the problem was solved. . .it was more addicting than heroin.

 

But, with such immense highs, the lows were enough to knock her out for a week. John never passed up the opportunity to tell her how unhealthy such a life style was, but Sherlock payed no mind to her doctor girlfriend. Sleep was for those people who  _ weren’t _ the world's only consulting detective.

 

Her shoes were kicked off at the doorway, her coat dropped in the space behind John’s chair, and her mess of dark curls fell around her shoulders halfway through the kitchen, all while being trailed by her lovely and beautiful cat, Blossom.

 

Sherlock was about to fall face first on her bed when she saw them.

 

Sitting there on her pillow, brand new--they were still on the little black hanger!--was a pair of socks.

 

The socks were black, with pink heels and toes, and little white whales dotted all over.

 

Sherlock absolutely did  _ not _ start crying, thank you very much.

 

Blossom jumped onto the bed, purring and rubbing up against Sherlock while she sat and stared the socks and perhaps did cry just a bit from the sheer amount of love she felt for her army doctor in that exact moment.

 

~ ~ ~

 

The day at the hospital was winding down, and John was starting to think that her coworkers had all gone off their heads.

 

All day she’d been getting smiles and pats on the arms and giggles hidden behind hands and “oh, her girlfriend is just so. . .endearing!” She hadn’t the foggiest as to why they were talking about Sherlock; she had been fairly certain everyone pretended they were just close friends.

 

It made sense when she got to her office. They were beige and brown, like elegant wall paper, the kind you would see in an old victorian sitting room.

 

Sitting on her desk were brand new--still on the little black hanger--socks.

**Author's Note:**

> The socks this was based on reminded me of Fae my whale mother, and the other socks made me think of lesbian john, so here we are.


End file.
